besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avant La Tempête
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the twenty-second official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the sixth episode of season two. It was released on the 22nd of November, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Marco D, Kitto M, Rory F, George H-S and Josh S. Plot Tuesday. In dwarf plane, Akio is down the sewers somewhere, Violet is back at the school, Mots is looking for Violet, Zero is looking for gold having invited herself along, and Kiereniel is hiding from Zero. Kiera loots some bodies of prisoners he finds, gaining a red gem and an iron key. He continue exploring and finds a room full of corrupted dwarves eating… something. They lurch to their feet, and Akio attacks, quickly dispatching all three of the creatures. He then finds they were eating a similar creature. The dwarves are covered in pustules. He spends a while popping them like bubble wrap. Meanwhile, Kiereniel also decides to explore from his apartment, finding one of the same type of creature. He kills it. Takes its wallet, inside a few notes and cards; and keys. Akio also fights some more of the corrupted, and gets splattered with gore from an exploding one. This causes their mind to drop to zero. Meanwhile, Zero finds a stained glass window above a stone door. She cannot open the door, and also cannot break the window. Keireniel, who comes to the other side, sees the dragon slam against the window like a bird doing the same, with the same result. He backs away. Back at School, Violet meets Kimberly, then Ilack. She learns his name and goes to the IT department that requested the dwarf quest disguised as Ilack. Violet sees some constructs and designs for such. Asks about portal pass, they seem confused that a DC member should need one rather than just requesting it from the DC…? She leaves, resumes Quentin disguise. Goes to the Treasure Hunting Soc, Meets Rubert. Asks about how to recruit people. He tells her about someone who is quite formidable at sniffing out artifacts, though not naming them, but that contacting their members takes time. Violet leaves for a more martial society. Approaches a giant castle like structure and speaks to one of the guild heads, asking for someone good with guns. Boris is called for. He is told to meet back at the portal in half an hour. As Mots, Violet goes back to the Treasure Hunting Society and manages to get a pass by doing a Dobby as Mots. She goes to the place with Boris, who brings explosives and guns. Meanwhile Zero finds a way out of the dwarf city through the giant stone door once she actually pushed it properly, across a mile long bridge in a gigantic hall of heroes. She decides not to go there though, but some of the dwarves shamble out of there. There are a lot more in the thoroughfare now. She flames a few, then flies down the waterfall. Kiereniel follows, they kind of make up and find Akio. He’s having fun with his new friends. Kiera destroys them with an explosion, then picks up Akio and moves to fly both him and Zero out again one after the other. Unfortunately, there are loads of corrupted. He explosions them, while being hindered by the struggling Akio, but this collapses the floor, blocking off the sewer for Zero. The angel puts Akio in an upper story room, then realises he collapsed the roof on Zero. Violet and Boris enter the plane, with Violet remarking on hearing sounds of explosions and groaning, and smell of burning flesh. They go down the corridor, and look out on the destruction. They see Akio, running down the long bridge, and Kiera far down there flying above. They mind rape Akio and see into his twisted mind, that he is seeing Violet(as Quentin) as his dad, Boris as his sister, and Kiera as someone with a motorbike that he wants. The experience was tiring. Kiereneil decides this whole scenario is too complex and decides to go rescue Zero instead. Flying at top speed back to the waterfall. Violet disguised tries to lure Akio back with an illusion of Stallone. Meanwhile, he calls to Kiera, who seems unsure of what to do. He says that he came with many people, but they are all in different places. From the tunnel, the sound of an angelic crusade is heard. Category:Episodes